You Remenber Me Right?
by Neo Rulez
Summary: Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**OO; Hello Ladies, Gentlmans, Aliens, and other kind of species or retiles! Ok, lets get down to the point. This story is LeeGaa story. Which means Lee x Gaara. In this story you'll see well how can I explain... this? Well I can't so get used to get folks! XDD I'm just kidding peoples... really I'm if you don't believe me. As you can see Funni Neko and I are related! Don't scream STRANGER DANGER ON MII cuz I ain't a strange well ya if I was stalking... E.e but that would've been stalkerish! lololololololololol *coughs* as I was saying wait... what was I saying again?**

**And here are warnings and stuff that you no it change scene**

**Lemon Scene =** _";"_

**_Change Scene = ",,"_**

**_Nightmare Scene with Lemon Scene = "";;'''_**

**_FlashBack Scene = ",,"_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Nightmare Scene = :":_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Lemon Scene = ";";"_**

**_P.S Just make sure you read these scenes and you wouldn't forget! Cuz they'll be up all chapters! And Lee has devil version of himself, it the evil side of him when he goes berserk or something like that. Like Shukaku, Nine Tails they're evil sides of Naruto and Gaara in their minds. iI wouldn't make since if I keep saying Dark Naruto so his name is Kyuubi._**

**_My Summary: _**

**_Well, well, well, look it is the LOSER, LOSER, LOSER! LOSER! Rock Lee has been bullied and teased nonstop since he was young and today but he still remenber a young boy around his age whom smiled brightly at him.. the only thing Lee remenber was that red hair on the boy's head. _**

**_Number of Words: 2,754_**

**_Published: 2/4/12_**

**_Time of Published: 11:56 am_**

**Chibi Chii: Ok! Let just forget about Neo Rulez was going to say cuz most things that comes out of her mouth is DUMB! Anywom please do the Disclaimer.**

**Gaara: Disclaimer: Neo Rulez own nothing from Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. And his work is simply amazing! Cuz well I love Neo loves Naruto! If she did own it lets just say it would've alot of yaoi... (DAMMIT I'm fucking hungry!)**

* * *

><p><strong>You Remenber Me Right? <strong>

**Chapter 1: Memories**

** Story By: Neo Rulez**

_-:":-_

_"Loser, Loser, Loser!" taunted a group of eight year old children who was gathering around the __black haired boy , wearing a plain white shirt, and some green sandals. "I'm not a loser! I'm a winner!" the eight year old boy who's name was Rock Lee but Lee for short yells but everyone just started laughing louder and louder. "Hahahaha! Winner did i hear right?" said a boy with brown haired, green eyes, and was wearing blue shirt and some jeans staring down at Lee._

_Lee was literally tembling. "I-I-I'm... a w-w-winner.." Lee said stuttering as he began shaking. "Kick his ass already Kotsuda!" shouted one of the brown haired's lackey. "Ok! Everyone ready for me to beat the shit out of this guy?" Kotsuda asked as everyone nodded their heads. Some of the children was scared to even move they were frighten of Kotsuda Iwaki, he whom, was leader of the whole entire school, in fact that he was bully._

_Lee had no pyshical power at all, he was scared even though he was training to be martial artist he could never fine the perfect teacher who actually gave a damn. Much teachers hired alot which Lee and his family couldn't afford. "HERE I GO!" Kotsuda yelled punching the life out of Lee as he landed on the ground hard. "I-I'm... a w-winner." Lee said stammering as he got up._

_Kotsuda turned around with even more angry face. "DIED YOU MOTHER FUCKING LOSER! DIED! DIED! DIED! DIED!" Kotsuda constantly punch him in the stomach which Lee began throwing up blood. "Kotsuda! Stop! Don't kill him!" shouted his friend who ran and tried to stop Kotsuda but he kept punching and punching. And Lee just cough up blood and blood._

_"I-I'm a Winner." Lee said stuttering again as he lay on the ground. Kotsuda lifted him up by his collar and glared up at him. "Shut up you're no winner you a LOSER! LOSER! LOSER! LOSER! LOSER!" Kotsuda began yelling going insane and started kicking him in the stomach. "DIED! DIED! DIED!" Kotsuda says beating Lee up over and over and again and again._

_"Kotsuda Iwaki! Drop that poor boy down this instant!" yells the homeroom teacher, name Mrs. Otocha. Kotsuda stop as he saw stern looked from the teacher. He got expended from the school and never ever come back. "I-I-I-I'm a w-winner right?" Lee said stuttering. "Of course you're! A winner stands by his word! You're winner Lee-kun!" exclaimed a boy with red haired. _

_"Who are youi..?" Lee asked the boy who smiled bright down at him. The boy just smiled and skipped promptly away. "Come in catch me first Lee-kun! Come on lets play together!" The boy shouted happiy, as he skeptically skipped away into the feilds. Suddenly Lee lifted his body uo not feeling any pain out all. "Wait up!" Lee shouted. "Hurry up slow poke!" giggled the redhead boy as he giggled over and over and again and again._

_Lee finally catch up with the boy as he jumped on top of him. Where he the boy had of course red hair, cerculan eyes with black make up on his eyelids, wearing a green shirt and some cute shorts. "Since I found you can you tell me you name?" Lee asked the boy. "First of all Lee-kun, get yourself off of me you heavy!" the boy shouted as Lee quickly got of him._

_"So..." Lee began. "So... what is it?" the boy asked, tilting his head in confusion. "Well first of all you need to tell your name." Lee started as the boy smiled even more bigger. "My name, huh/ Well... I don't know if I should tell ya..." boy said as he started running. "Hey wait up!" Lee shouted as he tackle the redhead numerous of times as he tried to runaway._

_"Can you at least give me a hint of you name?" Lee asked. "Ok.. it ends with an A." the boy answered. "Umm is you name Vanna or something?" Lee asked the boy. The redhead laughed and laughed. "Hey time to go home!" shouted the redhead's brother yells. "I'm coming!" boy shouted back. "Hey wait. I didn't even get your name..." Lee said grabbing his arm._

_The boy smiled and passionately kissed Lee on his lips. "Ai." was all the boy had said. Lee remenber that "ai" was mark on his forehead that meant love. 'Wait what was he talking about?' Lee thought as he grabbed his things and scurry on home to see his sensei that he finally got money to train him to learn how to do martial arts. "There you're Lee! It like 7:00 pm what were doing out so late?" his sensei who had the same kind hairstyle and was wearing a all red suit._

_"Gomen Gai sensei! I was playing with my new friend." Lee replied as he had bright smile on his face. "So what is the lad's name?" Gai asked Lee who just shrugged his shoulders. "Sensei he never told me. He just kept dwadling time and never got his name... so at the end of his time all he said was "Ai" and bounced away like a rabbit running from a predator." Lee answered. _

_"Ok! Enough of that! Lets train Lee!" Gai chirped loudly. "Hai Gai sensei!" Lee shouted as he was punching a bag. _

* * *

><p>"Why? Was I dreaming that it was so long ago?" Lee asked himself as he woke up from sweat. His alarm clock said 8:45 am. <em>'Fuck I'm going to be late! I shouldn't have went to Sasuke party yesterday night!' <em>Lee thought but he couldn't help himself but dance with his wonderful, gorgeous, caring, and brunette girlfriend, Tenten. _'Why hasn't Neji, Tenten, or Naruto called me yet?' _He asked as he got his towel, toothpaste, toothbrush, and soap then went into the bathroom.

He carefully placed all of his belongings down on the counter, and turned on the faucet. As he splash the water in his face and spit out gooey colored tooth paste that was in his mouth, and then he got text message from Sasuke which said: Party Animal! Party Animal! Lee didn't know what the fuck the Uchiha was talking about he was perfectly curious. Even though he text Neji and Tenten numerous of times.

They never replied back._ 'What the fuck is Neji and Tenten mad at me or something?' _Lee asked as he stripped out of his boxer shorts and black tanktop and went into the hot shower. "Ahhh this feels hella good." Lee said to himself as he put some shamploo in his hair and started scrubbing it in his hair. "Don't use all of the hot water Lee! I need some!" shouted his sensei downstairs.

"I won't Gai sensei!" Lee shouted back. After he got oput of the shower in put on his school uniform. Rock Lee, a sophmore at Konoha High School, the handsome devil in the entire Leaf Village, where he live it wasn't really considered a city but a village. Lee knew that any of girls thought he was the handsome devil. They considered Sasuke, Suigetsu, Itachi, and Sasori was the sexiest guys out of all Konoha.

He was at the bottom, even the loudmouthed blonde boy name Naruto Uzumaki was ahead of him which he thought wasn't fair. He could've been sexy, but usually everyone would told him to stop. Tenten loved him the way he was. As he finally exit the bathroom he found that it was 8:50 which he was going to be late. So he hurried and grabbed his butler toast that was in his mouth, his school bag, and some juice.

"Bye Lee!" Gai yells as he closed the door behind him. _'Dammit I'm going to be late again! This is such a drag, damn I need to stop hanging around Shikamaru."_ Lee said muttering in his personal thoughts as he bump into long brunet boy who was pissed.** Fuck! Its Neji!** The inner devil version of Lee shouted. Neji constantly tap his foot. "Tsk..Tsk.." was all the Hyuga said.

"Hi... Neji." Lee greeted his friend who just glared at him. "You're really just going to say hi! What the fuck Lee you're the worse!" Neji said growling at Lee who didn't have a clue what was going on. _'Why is he so pissed of at me for? I didn't do anything wrong or did I..?" _Lee asked himself in his thought as he paused a long time before he said something else to brunet.

Neji was blocking the entire sidewalk. "Neji. I don't know why you're angry at me or whatever so umm... can you please move." Lee said politely as Neji just glared at him. "No." Neji replied as he pushed Lee back to his side where he was standing. **What the fuck did ya do you moron! Say sorry you piece of shit! **The inner devil version of Lee screeched as he almost broke Lee ear drums.

"Move it Neji!" Lee shouted as he pushed the Hyuga to curve. Neji just glared at him as he walked away. _'How dare that flithy pig just leave without aplogozing to me! UNFORGIVABLE!' _Neji thought as he made his way to school. Once Lee finally got to school he saw the girl he had crush on for longest Sakura Haruno, a pinkette, with emblem green eyes.

She was laughing and smiling as she walked with Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Shikamaru Nara. "I've to go get a drink of water!" Sakura told her friends as she promptly skipped to the water foutain located near the school gate where Lee was staring at her. As he walked he tripped on rock and landed on his face. Sakura giggled and waved to him then walked away.

"Lee! Lee!" Sasuke and Naruto began exclaiming as they walked over near the boy who dust of the dirt of his shirt. "Huh? Naruto, Sasuke what do you guys want?" Lee asked curiously. "You really don't remenber what happen last night, do ya?" Sasuke asked in stern voice. Lee nodded his head 'yes' he did forgot what happen all he knew that Tenten stormed out of the house with tears filled in her eyes.

**Hey Dumbass! You better get your ass in class before I kick your ass, look at the time!** Inner version of Lee bellowed and bellowed. "Shut the fuck you idiot I've 5 minutes left to spend." Lee hissed at his inner self who just groaned and groaned. "Anywhom..." Sasuke said changing the subject. "Come on teme we're going to be late." Naruto said as pulled his boyfriend's arm.

"Coming my kitsune.. anyway.. Lee umm you should really apologize to Neji before you know who knows." Sasuke said as he walked away with Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru. "Lee is such a klutz but he is still adorable." Sakura said out loud making Lee hear her. _'YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' _Lee exclaimed in his thoughts as he says over and over again 'she likes me'.

Lee continued to walked as he entered in his class where he sat next to Neji who was ignoring hin throughout the whole entire day. '_What is with Neji?' _Lee asked himself as it was lunchtime. Nobody besides, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kyuubi sat next to him. Shikamaru was probably on top of the school eating with Choji his best friend. "You disgust me!" Ino shouted as she pointed directly at him.

"Lee.. I'll never forgive! How could you...!" Tenten cried out making tears overflowing on her face. "W-Wait.." Lee said stuttering in confusion. "You really know do ya?" Ino asked looking down at him. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Know what?" Tenten bitch slap Lee and stormed off while Ino and Ami ran after her. "What are they talking about Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kyuubi?" He questioned looking at his friends.

All of them remain silent. "You really don't know do you?" Naruto asked Lee."No. I don't know anything." Lee replied. Sasuke had a smirk on his face get went bigger and bigger each time. "Tell this guy already kitsune.." Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto just obey his boyfriend's orders and said, "Well it started because..."

~THE END~

Me: Please review I want at least 10 reviews please! You can have critism in it but don't be to mean... e.e

Chibi Chii: I hope you like it. I do take request for stories if you have any in don't me scared to ask we're all ears.

Gaara: *coughs*

Lee: *sighs* why is everyone mad at me?

Me: Because!

Chibi Chii: Ok. There will be alot of good scenes in the next chappie!

**Authors Note:** OO: so was it good or bad! Please tell how ya feel! So I don't feel like someone who is... I don't know right words to say but lets just leave as that^^ I love you all! Yes, I'm a weirdo... thank you for telling me.. that... O.o Nevermind... I'm beyond weird.


	2. Chapter 2: What Really Happen

**OO; Hello Ladies, Gentlmans, Aliens, and other kind of species or retiles! Ok, lets get down to the point. I've recieve 4 reviews so far so I'm going to update next chappie because unfortunately for me I have no life at all... but typing on the internet like the loner I'm lolololololol Dx I'm not really a loner... I've friends... I do! **

**And here are warnings and stuff that you no it change scene**

**Lemon Scene =** _";"_

**_Change Scene = ",,"_**

**_Nightmare Scene with Lemon Scene = "";;'''_**

**_FlashBack Scene = ",,"_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Nightmare Scene = :":_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Lemon Scene = ";";"_**

**_P.S Just make sure you read these scenes and you wouldn't forget! Cuz they'll be up all chapters! And Lee has devil version of himself, it the evil side of him when he goes berserk or something like that. Like Shukaku, Nine Tails they're evil sides of Naruto and Gaara in their minds. iI wouldn't make since if I keep saying Dark Naruto so his name is Kyuubi._**

**Chibi Chii: Ok Neo stop dwelling on past**

**Neo Rulez: I'm not dwelling just remenbering about having no friend in kindie! TT^TT**

**Chibi Chii: You mean kindergarten right?**

**Neo Rulez: Excatly!**

**Sasuke: So Hopeless... **

**Chibi Chii: I agree!**

**Neo Rulez: Nobody cares about me! TT^TT**

**Chibi Chii: Sasuke disclaimer please!**

**Sasuke: Disclaimer: Neo Rulez own nothing from Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Right now she is thinking back when she in kindergarten and unfortunately for her she had no friend besides her fingers... yes she love to talk with her fingers... she name them.. to like.. Topy and such... (YES NARUTO LIKES ME!) And enjoy story.**

* * *

><p><strong>You Remenber Me Right? <strong>

**Chapter 2: What Really Happen**

** Story By: Neo Rulez**

** Recap:**

**Lee continued to walked as he entered in his class where he sat next to Neji who was ignoring hin throughout the whole entire day. '_What is with Neji?' _Lee asked himself as it was lunchtime. Nobody besides, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kyuubi sat next to him. Shikamaru was probably on top of the school eating with Choji his best friend. "You disgust me!" Ino shouted as she pointed directly at him.**

**"Lee.. I'll never forgive! How could you...!" Tenten cried out making tears overflowing on her face. "W-Wait.." Lee said stuttering in confusion. "You really know do ya?" Ino asked looking down at him. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Know what?" Tenten bitch slap Lee and stormed off while Ino and Ami ran after her. "What are they talking about Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kyuubi?" He questioned looking at his friends.**

**All of them remain silent. "You really don't know do you?" Naruto asked Lee."No. I don't know anything." Lee replied. Sasuke had a smirk on his face get went bigger and bigger each time. "Tell this guy already kitsune.." Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto just obey his boyfriend's orders and said, "Well it started because..."**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Because? No leave me hanging guys tell me what happen already I'm dying to know!" Lee shouted at his group of friends. "Hey! Hold it! Don't get your panties tied in a knot!" Sasuke shouted back at black head boy. "But I don't wear panties." Lee said tp Sasuke. "Shut up already, Lee! Sasuke!" Naruto said growling at them who was keep interrupting him everytime he talked.

"Its a metaphor Lee. I didn't really meant what I said." Sasuke told Lee. Lee nodded his head then said, "Of course I knew that." Sasuke just smirked. "Enough of you both just the fuck and let Naruto tell the damn story!" Sakura shouted slamming her hands on the lunch table. They listened to Sakura's order and Naruto began the story. "Basically this is how I remenber it." Naruto said.

* * *

><p><em> ";";"<em>

_"Lee hurry up! We don't have all day!" Naruto shouted from downstairs as he was sitting down on the couch next to Sasuke, TenTen, Neji, and Sakura. "I'm coming guys! Just wait a minute!" Lee called out as he walked downstairs wearing all black sleeve shirt, some skinny jeans, and some black converse. "Lee-kun you look great!" Sakura chirped as she embraced black haired boy who blushed._

_Lee sheepishly blushed, "Thanks Sakura-chan." "No prob! If you ever need some fashion tips just ask me and I'll tell ya right away!" Sakura shouted as he nodded his head. "Ok enought idle chatter lets go to that party before my brother's friend drink of the wine and beer there!" Sasuke shouted as he made his way out of the house. Everyone followed right behind the Uchiha._

_"Be careful Lee." Gai sensei warned him. "I'll sensei no need to worry at all." He assured the man who was still uncertain about letting the boy go out at 9:00 pm and coming back 5:00 am in the moring being wasted. "You better used protection if you sex that girl right there!" Gai shouted as he pointed directly on his other student who was also in his martial arts class. _

_"G-G-Gai.. s-s-sensei d-don't s-s-say i-it l-l-like -t-th-that!" Tenten shouted stuttering her words. He just gave her wink and pushed the two teen's out of the house. "So what was sensei said?" Lee questioned his two team mates who turned deep red. "Nothing." Tenten answered as she turned even more redder then usual. Sakura was laughing as she whispered in the brunette's ear, "I see ya still a virgin huh?"_

_"I-I-I-I'm n-n-not!" She stammered as she covered her face. Sasuke was just smirking, Naruto was in the twilight zone and didn't even know what was going on at all. Sasuke started up the car and droved to his house. "So.. Neji did Kiba confess his love to you yet?" Sasuke asked as Hyuga's cheek began to turned shade of red. "S-Shut u-up!" Neji yells out Sasuke who just laughed._

_"Awwhh Neji-san is blushing so cute!" Sakura and Naruto sqeual like yaoi fangirls. "Shhhh! Be quiet!" Neji murmured putting his hands around the pinkette girl and blonde boy's mouths. They just continued to smiled and giggle. "Since when did you like Kiba?" Lee asked suddenly to Neji. "I don't like the mutt!" Neji barked at Lee. Lee shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure.." _

_Sasuke heated up the car and droved to his house where bunch of teens who entering and exiting from the party. "Finally we're here! Fresh air!" Naruto exclaimed as he jolted out of the crowded car. **Ewww something smells horrible like... I think I'm going to barf.. **Inner devil version of Lee said. "Lee are you ok you seem sick?" Tenten asked with worried look as she put her hand on top of his forehead._

_"I'm fine," Lee replied, "Just little car sick thats all." "Since when did the handsome devil get car sick?" Neji asked Lee. "Shut up Neji nobody ask you!" Lee screeched as his friend had huge smirk on his face. "Ok no fighting here. I don't want to clean up blood you hear Neji, Lee?" Sasuke said as his two friend nodded their heads in understanding. Once they got in the house there were ton of people who was already wasted on the ground._

_"Finally you got here otouto!" Itachi shouted as he pulled his brother forward next to him. "A-Aniki let me go.." Sasuke said stuttering looking away from his brother's gaze. "Come on teme I want to get something to drink!" Naruto yelled as he went to get something to drink. "Sasuke.. your so cute." Itachi said as he placed his hand on top of Sasuke's cheek._

_"Get away from me..." Sasuke told Itachi who just pouted and walked away promptly as he greeted rest of his younger brother's friends. "Hello." Itachi greeted as he gave a fake smile to Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Sakura. "Well.. Tenten and I are going to dance." Lee told the group as he grabbed on Tenten's head and left. "I'm going to see if I can find Kiba." Neji said as he left somewhere. _

_Sakura just began dancing with some random people. Sasuke sneered as Itachi who looking at his perfectly round ass. Itach smirked and said seductively, "Why are you going out with Naruto if you know that you're in love with me otouto?" Sasuke ignored what his brother had said and left to find Naruto who was probably stuffing his face with food. "Your such a naughty boy.. Itachi." a blue skinned man told the Uchiha._

_"Kisame!" Itachi chirped as he pulled the man into a hug. "So.." Kisame said. "So?" Itachi asked Kisame who was giving him this stern looked. "Have you seduce the boy yet?' Kisame asked Itachi. "Shut the fuck up Kisame. My brother isn't very willing." Itachi stated. "Oh." was all the shark-like-man could say. "Naruto where have you gone?" Sasuke asked himself as he wondered around looking for the blonde._

_"I'm over here!" Naruto shouted as he waved towards Sasuke who was walking towards him. "Naru-chan.. my.. Naruto." Sasuke purr as he rubbed aganist the blonde's legs which he saw the kitsune's erection. "T-teme." Naruto stammered as Sasuke pull him into a deep kiss. "Go get a room will ya!" shouted silver haired teenage boy, purple eyes, and was wearing a purple and black shirt and some jeans that match his outfit perfectly. _

_"Suigetsu shut up. Go somewhere else." Sasuke said growling at him as he continued to kiss the blonde. Naruto who was embrassed wrapped his arms around Uchiha who was kissing his neck. "Ahem." someone famaliar interrupted. Sasuke groaned and turned around then saw it was his boyfriend. "No sex remenber?" Itachi reminded his otouto who looked pissed of at his brother who just interrupted them. _

_"Fine." Sasuke said as he stopped making love to Naruto who let out long sighed. "Lee come onnnnn." Tenten whine as his boyfriend drunk whole class of wine. "J-Just o-one more baby." He hiccuped as he wobbled to her. "Lee are you drunk?" Tenten asked looking at his boyfriend who reek of alcohol. "No." Lee replied lying right in her face. "Ok then.. now do you remenber what today is at least?" Tenten questioned. _

_Lee grabbed another bottle of vodka and drunk it. Tenten gasped. "Lee are you giving listening to me?" She asked getting little angry at her drunken boyfriend who looked tipsy wobbling around. "I remenber now... it the day when you and I had sex right?" He said as he pulled her into a kiss. "L-Lee... l-let go." Tenten said in rasp as she pulled away from the kiss. _

_"What's wrong baby don't you love me?" He asked her as she slapped him across the face. Tenten stormed away as tears escape from her cheeks. _**You're a dumbass. She hates now. Not just hate but extremely despise you now. **_Inner devil version of Lee said. But Lee didn't care he dance and dance with bunch of people and didn't even knew who they were. _

_Kiba wasn't around no where. Neji kinda felt sad because his true love wasn't there to hold him. "Neji-san can I talk with you?" a girl with eggplant haired, white eyes, and was wearing a beautiful asked. "Hinata what is it?" He asked the Hyuga girl. "Well Kiba couldn't come because Akamaru got him and trouble... and Lee is drunk that is all Neji-san." Hinta told him as she gracefully left. _

_Only thing that was in Neji mine what getting Lee out of this party before he regret something that he didn't mean to do. Lee was getting down on the dance floor while everyone was began dancing near him. "Lee!" Neji shouted pushing through the crowd. "Hm?" Lee said turning around looking at the brunet who looked worried. "Lee.. lets go you're drunk and.." Neji trailed off as he grabbed Lee's hand._

_"Neji.. have I ever told you this but you're hella sexy." Lee said seductively as he nibbled on Neji's ear. "Ahhhnnnn." Neji moaned as he tried to pushed him away. Lee carried Neji bridal style to the bathroom. Lee gently laid Neji down and rubbed brunet in unapproiate place. "Lee... stop..." Neji told Lee countless times but Lee was to drunk to snap out of his gaze._

_"Shhhh.. and enjoy." Lee cooed as he stripped Hyuga's shirt off as he began to sucked on his nipples until they were hard. "Lee...ahhhhhhhhhnnn." Neji moaned then he heard Lee unzipping his pants. "S-Stop.. L-Lee p-please I-I'm s-scared s-s-so...s-stop." Neji told Lee who didn't if a fuck. "Don't worry I'll be gentle." Lee replied as he slide down Neji's pants and began touching the boy's penis._

_Neji erection grew and grew, while Lee kept rubbing it nonstop. "S-Stop.. Lee I'm going to cum... if you keep doing that." Neji said to Lee. Lee flipped Neji on his back, and tooked off the boy's boxers as he evaded the butt hole of Neji's. Lee pushed harder and harder, then eventually he forced himself in making Neji scream out. "No... Lee stop before I cum..." Neji said in rasp voice but Lee didn't paid attention to what Hyuga was saying._

_He kept jerking him off over and over and again and again numerous of times. Few seconds Neji cum and white liquid appeared on the bathroom. "What the fuck hurry up out of the bathroom! I have to take a dump!" Naruto shouted as he heard moaning from the bathroom door so he decided to kick it open where he saw Neji defenseless pleading for help. _

_Naruto had no choice but to punched Lee in face and made him unconscious. _

* * *

><p>"Wait a damn minute.. so are you saying I rape Neji and kinda forgot about Tenten's birthday and I kinda forgot the day when are anniversity was?" Lee questioned. "Pretty bunch yeah. So basically Lee, you kinda fuck Neji.. your lucky that he hasn't told Kiba yet. You'll me one dead man if Kiba finds out." Sasuke stated in calm and collective voice. "If I were you," Sakura said, "I'll leave town."<p>

"Leave town but I can't." Lee told Sakura. "Why is that?" a blonde with red eyes asked Lee who just didn't have the answer to his questioned. "Nevermind that. If I was you Lee. I'll go apologize to Neji and Tenten no matter what it better to say your sorry then leave without nobody knowing." Naruto said as he got up and left. Sasuke followed behind him.

"Do what you think is best man." Kyuubi said as patted Lee's shoulder and left with Sakura._ 'Do what best? How am I going to do that when Kiba-kun is going to wail on me?' _Lee thought as he walked towards Neji's house. He didn't even knew what was going to happen to him next.. well the right thing was going to apologize and thats all right?

~THE END~

* * *

><p>Me: Please review I want at least 10 reviews please or more that will make my day!<p>

Chibi Chii: How was that chappie?

Gaara: Where am I?

Lee: Your not in a chappie yet Gaara just hold your tentacles!

Gaara: I don't have tentacles Lee...

Me: OK! Enough of this time to say bye bye!

Chibi Chii: Ja ne! And have a good night!

**Special shouts out to these people right here!**

**Thank you Crescenteye, PimpDaddyBoi, Funni Neko, and Abc Kid for reviewing I appreciate it! **

**Authors Note: **:UUmmm... ummm oh yah I was going to say that the next chappie will be coming out tommorrow or whenever I update... If I don't get to lazy.. *yawns* Ja ne everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: I Can't Believe This

**OO; Hello Ladies, Gentlmans, Aliens, and other kind of species or retiles! I've 14 reviews so far and I thank you all for reading it. I'd alot reviews saying spelling errors. Last night I was hella tried and kinda well make alot of mistakes, stupid typos . *sighs* but anywhom... I'm to lazy fix it so I'm just going to do next chappie. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**And here are warnings and stuff that you no it change scene**

**Lemon Scene =** _";"_

**_Change Scene = ",,"_**

**_Nightmare Scene with Lemon Scene = "";;'''_**

**_FlashBack Scene = ",,"_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Nightmare Scene = :":_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Lemon Scene = ";";"_**

**_P.S Just make sure you read these scenes and you wouldn't forget! Cuz they'll be up all chapters! And Lee has devil version of himself, it the evil side of him when he goes berserk or something like that. Like Shukaku, Nine Tails they're evil sides of Naruto and Gaara in their minds. iI wouldn't make since if I keep saying Dark Naruto so his name is Kyuubi._**

**Chibi Chii: **

**Neo Rulez: **

**Chibi Chii: **

**Neo Rulez: **

**Naruto:**

**Chibi Chii: **

**Neo Rulez:**

**Chibi Chii: Naruto disclaimer please!**

**Naruto: Disclaimer: Neo Rulez own nothing from Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

* * *

><p><strong>You Remenber Me Right? <strong>

**Chapter 3: I Can't Believe This**

** Story By: Neo Rulez**

**Recap: **

"**Wait a damn minute.. so are you saying I rape Neji and kinda forgot about Tenten's birthday and I kinda forgot the day when are anniversity was?" Lee questioned. "Pretty bunch yeah. So basically Lee, you kinda fuck Neji.. your lucky that he hasn't told Kiba yet. You'll me one dead man if Kiba finds out." Sasuke stated in calm and collective voice. "If I were you," Sakura said, "I'll leave town."**

**"Leave town but I can't." Lee told Sakura. "Why is that?" a blonde with red eyes asked Lee who just didn't have the answer to his questioned. "Nevermind that. If I was you Lee. I'll go apologize to Neji and Tenten no matter what it better to say your sorry then leave without nobody knowing." Naruto said as he got up and left. Sasuke followed behind him.**

**"Do what you think is best man." Kyuubi said as patted Lee's shoulder and left with Sakura._ 'Do what best? How am I going to do that when Kiba-kun is going to wail on me?' _Lee thought as he walked towards Neji's house. He didn't even knew what was going to happen to him next.. well the right thing was going to apologize and thats all right?**

* * *

><p><em>'I would never do that to Neji. I wouldn't.' <em>Lee thought as he continued to walked. **Well you did, Lee. I saw everything you were sure hurting the life out of the poor dude. He was pleading for his life!** Inner devil version of Lee trailed off and off, telling Lee what was happening. "So what about Tenten, did I do something wrong to her as well?" Lee questioned.

**It not just wrong man! It more like unforgivable. First of all you kinda got drunk. And then you lied in her face saying your not drunk. Suddenly she ask you do you remenber what today was and guess what you said. **Inner devil version of Lee began to explain. "I don't believe you." Lee said to his inner devil version self as he continued to walk towards the Hyuga's house.

Lee couldn't believe what he was hearing. He would never and he mean NEVER do such a thing to his best friend/rival. **Fine don't believe me but you sure wooed yourself into Neji's pants that night and you wouldn't stop Lee. **Inner devil version of Lee said as he chuckled deviously. "Shut the fuck up!" Lee cursed as he started running and finally made his way near Neji's house.

**No reason to me in denial! I know you uck him and you heard his pleading you to stop. But did ya stop? NO! FUCK YOUR FRIEND AND NOW HE WON'T FORGIVE YOU NOW DEAL WITH IT!** Inner devil version of Lee shouted. Lee wouldn't listen as he started banging on Neji's door and then appeared a brown haired teen boy around his age but Lee looked a little older.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Are you trying to fuck him again, huh? Get the fuck out of here Lee! Neji doesn't want to see you anymore don't you know that already! You glad I've beaten the crap out of you lil dickweed!" it was Kiba, he gritted his teeth and began to pull Lee by his colar. "Stop, please Kiba don't." Neji told his boyfriend who looked pissed as the dog-like-teenage boy calm down and gently removed his hand away from Lee and dropped down his clenching fist.

"But baby he.. uck you get not fair I should kick his ass." Kiba explain glaring at Lee who looked like he was going to cry. "It ok... Kibble just calm down ok." Neji whispered into his Kiba's ear. "Fine!" was all brunet had said as he sat next to Hanabi who was watching anime. "Neji I...I...I.." Lee said reluntant to say something that might upset the Hyuga even more.

"Excuse me Lee for a moment. Umm Hanabi can you please leave so I can talk to Lee alone I don't want you to hear these dreadful things that I'm going in this discussion." Neji said tapping on the brunette's shoulder for her attention as she nodded her head and went upstairs. "As I was saying... Neji I didn't mean to do those things.. I.. I just want you to know that I... I.." Lee said as Neji looked away from his gaze.

"You want him to know what? That your going to fuck him and leave hickeys all over his goddamn body! Do you think this funny, huh? Well I've one thing to say to you, if you no IF you ever lay or touch you mother fucking finger on my boyfriend I swear to Bob that nobody would recognize you at all, AND yes I'm swearing to Bob!" Kiba said growling at Lee who just nodded his head in understanding way.

"Lee, please leave, get out please." Neji said quietly at he opened the front door. "Neji.. I'm.. I'm.." Lee said begining to stutter. "Get the fuck out Lee, I don't want to see you no I don't even want you to look at me or talk to me at all!" Neji cried out busting out in tears as he sobbed. Lee felt bad he didn't even had the right things to say only word would probably may him forgive him it was, "Gomenasai."

"Get your ass out of here!" Kiba shouted embracing Neji who was still crying. Lee obey Inuzuka's command and walked out of Hyuga's house. There he was feeling horrible for what he had done but no one would listen to him. Lee walked to a local park and sat next to a bench. **You lil pussy! I was right and you was WRONG! W.R.O.N.G! Hahahaha! Now I think someone on someone a apology... now say I was wrong and you were right!** Inner version of Lee chirped as he let out small chuckle.

"I'm sorry, ok and I was wrong and you were right, are you happy now?" Lee asks his devil version of himself. **Nope not really pussy! I don't really feel happy more like satisfied since I was right and you were wrong! Hehehe! **Inner devil version of Lee chuckled. _'I'm so sorry.. Neji, Tenten, and whovever else I hurted... I didn't mean to hurt you guys!' _Lee said sobbing.

**Ughhhh what the fuck! Get your pussy ass self you worthless shit go get a drink! Go Party with the sluts in town or something but PLEASE I beg of you don't be crying like sissy PLEASE! **Inner devil version of Lee said. Lee chuckled, "Ok I want cry, I'll go get myself a drink, then, are you happy?" **NO I'm not happy more like bored and... well BORED! Your boring Lee go to bar already so I can check out so inner females at the bar!** Inner devil version of Lee said.

Lee just groaned and muttered as his inner devil version of himself trailed off and off about GIRLS! Lee was walking to bar and went down and got a drink of vodka and sat down.

"Hey... Lee..."

~THE END~

* * *

><p>Me: Hello! How was the chappie?<p>

Chibi Chii: Please review!

Gaara: PLEASE WHERE THE FUCK AM I?

Lee: Don't worry Gaara you'll be here soon

Gaara: *sighs* yeah... sure I'll... :/

Me: Don't worry ok! If whoever answers this questioned right I'll try to update all week

Chibi Chii: If I ate 12 gummy bears and my sister ate 5 of them how many do I have let.. it a easy question guys!

**Special shouts out to these people right here!**

**Thank you Crescenteye ,WhoWhoBuubuu, PimpDaddyBoi, Funni Neko, Abc kid, I N a m H i1, Don'tMessMe, ULmacaroni1.**

**Authors Note: Ughhhh nothing to say much... O.o I love ya! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: When He Came

**OO; Hello Ladies, Gentlmans, Aliens, and other kind of species or retiles! I've 16 reviews so far and I thank you all for reading it. Anyway just remenber that I'll try my best to update alot and stuff... :"D**

**And here are warnings and stuff that you no it change scene**

**Lemon Scene =** _";"_

**_Change Scene = ",,"_**

**_Nightmare Scene with Lemon Scene = "";;'''_**

**_FlashBack Scene = ",,"_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Nightmare Scene = :":_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Lemon Scene = ";";"_**

**_P.S Just make sure you read these scenes and you wouldn't forget! Cuz they'll be up all chapters! And Lee has devil version of himself, it the evil side of him when he goes berserk or something like that. Like Shukaku, Nine Tails they're evil sides of Naruto and Gaara in their minds. iI wouldn't make since if I keep saying Dark Naruto so his name is Kyuubi._**

**Chibi Chii: Hello!**

**Neo Rulez: Hi... *reads magzine***

**Chibi Chii: Neo!**

**Neo Rulez: What did I do this time?**

**Itachi: Well aren't you suppose to do the disclaimer today?**

**Chibi Chii: Yes thats right! Neo don't make me beat u up again! *glares***

**Neo Rulez: I don't have no idea what you two are talking about... *leaves***

**Chibi Chii: Itachi disclaimer please because Neo is being lazy! D;**

**Itachi: Disclaimer: Neo Rulez own nothing from Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

* * *

><p><strong>You Remenber Me Right? <strong>

**Chapter 4: When He Came **

** Story By: Neo Rulez**

**Recap: **

**"Get your ass out of here!" Kiba shouted embracing Neji who was still crying. Lee obey Inuzuka's command and walked out of Hyuga's house. There he was feeling horrible for what he had done but no one would listen to him. Lee walked to a local park and sat next to a bench. You lil pussy! I was right and you was WRONG! W.R.O.N.G! Hahahaha! Now I think someone on someone a apology... now say I was wrong and you were right! Inner version of Lee chirped as he let out small chuckle.**

**"I'm sorry, ok and I was wrong and you were right, are you happy now?" Lee asks his devil version of himself. Nope not really pussy! I don't really feel happy more like satisfied since I was right and you were wrong! Hehehe! Inner devil version of Lee chuckled. _'I'm so sorry.. Neji, Tenten, and whovever else I hurted... I didn't mean to hurt you guys!' _Lee said sobbing.**

**Ughhhh what the fuck! Get your pussy ass self you worthless shit go get a drink! Go Party with the sluts in town or something but PLEASE I beg of you don't be crying like sissy PLEASE! Inner devil version of Lee said. Lee chuckled, "Ok I want cry, I'll go get myself a drink, then, are you happy?" NO I'm not happy more like bored and... well BORED! Your boring Lee go to bar already so I can check out so inner females at the bar! Inner devil version of Lee said.**

Lee** just groaned and muttered as his inner devil version of himself trailed off and off about GIRLS! Lee was walking to bar and went down and got a drink of vodka and sat down.**

**"Hey... Lee..."**

* * *

><p>"Karin what do you want?" Lee asked the red haired girl, wearing thick black glasses, has red turtle neck shirt, light blue skinny jeans, with red converse. "Nothing really!" She replied as she got on the chair and began staring at Lee. <strong>Ohhhhhh lalalalalalalala I can tap that anytime... you know what I mean... <strong>Inner devil version of Lee said looking at Karin seductively at her legs.

Lee didn't really get Karin at all, why was she here? And why she was bothering talking to him out of every guy? "You wondering why I'm talkin to ya, huh?" Karin asks as she jumped off the chair as she began humming a song. "Yeah." Lee said in annoying voice as the girl let out a chuckle. "Well..." She started as Lee looked at her. "Well?" He ask the girl.

"Do you wanna go to Yukimura Night Club with me?" Karin ask Lee. _'Why does she want me to go to the club with her? _Lee thought as nodded his head and followed the girl who called out to him as they got to shady, old, green, and white building. "Come on." Karin cooed as she lure him into the club. There was smell of drugs and sex all around the room.

**Don't be shy you pussy! Go get ya freak on! Come onnnnnnn let get our freak up! **Inner devil version of Lee shouted. Lee got some booze and glup it down and started looking at red head, flush cheeks all nice and cutely, his evil but sweet smile, as he began wrapping his legs around a pole seductively, holding up his weight precisely, as he swooped down the pole making sure he was balancing.

Everyone was staring at him, there were thinking of embrasssing thoughts that appear in there minds, the dancer continued to dance to the rashy music that was playing at the night club. "He's hot don't you think?" Karin asks Lee who face turned red as he nodded his head. Lee just went to get another drink, as he sipped, as the dancer continue to dance lascivious way.

Lee had finally finish his drink, as the lascivious daner from almost two hours kept dancing and entertaining the people who was at the club. **Damn... I wish he was over here right now.. I want to touch that... **Inner devil version of Lee said in lustful voice as he muttered to himself in saddness cuz no one has even went towards Lee since they gotten here.

"Sir can you please pay you check." the bartender said as he cleaned the glasses and put them on the shelf. "Here you go." Lee had the man $5 dollar bill and left the counter and went to the dancing floor where he began to relax at. The exotic dancer stop dancing, Lee guess he was off his shift, few minutes later he came back wearing, red and black sleeve shirt, black jeans, black casual shoes, and a black hoddie. The dancer was talking to bartender who just smiled and wave to him once he started leaving.

Lee was reluctant to move, the dancer walked passs him, then stop all of sudden. "Do you wanna dance?" pale skinned, redhead, dancer asked Lee. "Yes, of course I'll love to." Lee replied back with bright smile. As the two went on the dancer floor. Gaara put his hand around Lee's neck, Lee didn't know what to do, he was flushed red, sweating everywhere.

"Relax..." the redhead whispered in Lee's voice making him flinch. "Umm... may I ask you name please... well if it ok... I mean. I don't want you to think some kind odd pedo who is looking for someone to seduce in bed ... I'm so stupid... I meant to say is..." Lee said as he stumble on his words. The dancer just laughed. "Your so cute, Lee." the dancer said as he let out a chuckled.

Lee redden when he heard what the dancer had said.

"My name is Gaara. Hold me tight silly, or you'll make me fall on top of you."

Lee was moved by Gaara's sweet words, his personality, his smile, and his sexy ass that swayed back and forth when he shake it. Lee was literally staring at Gaara's ass. "What are you staring at?" Gaara ask Lee who flushed red again. "N-N-Nothing..." Lee answered stuttering as Gaara moved closed to him and placed his hand softly on Lee's face.

"Your not lying to me are you.." Gaara chided as he was swirling his finger on top of Lee's green button shirt. Lee uncertain what to say next he was absolutely nervous and afraid that he might scared Gaara away. "Don't worry I'm not mad at you... Lee, if it ok... how about we go to your house and well do something wouldn't that me fun, Lee?" Gaara said rasp voice.

Lee nodded and took hold of Gaara's hand and led him to his house, luckily his sensei wasn't there. As he lure Gaara upstairs, Lee noticed someone's hands around his waist. "Don't you want me Lee..." Gaara eyes started glittering when Lee turned around. Lee was flabbergasted nobody and I mean nobody not even Tenten who was his girlfriend ever two years ever tired to have sex with him on the first day.

Gaara yanked Lee over near him and stand on tippy toes to kiss Lee on the lips. "Mmm they taste just like chocolate." Gaara said hungrily as he licked his lips. Lee pulled Gaara closer to him and rubbed his leg near Gaara's erection. "Ahhhhnnn Lee." Gaara moaned as Lee carried him to him bedroom and gently laid him down. The two boys began kissing one another rubbing aganist each other's erection making them borh moan.

Lee stripped Gaara's shirt off while Gaara sheepishly blush gripping on the bed while the black haired boy licked his nipples until they got hard. Gaara blushed and struggled while Lee continued to lick his nipples. After while Lee finish what he was doing to Gaara's nipples, and slide his pants now exposing Gaara's boxer briefs. "This sight is amazing, Gaara... your beautiful." Lee said hungrily craving pale skinned boy's body as he took of his boxers and threw them on the floor.

Lee rubbed and rubbed on Gaara's erection. "Ahhhh... Lee ahhhnnnn more!" Gaara cried out as Lee flip the redhead around entering a hole that was back off Gaara's buttocks. "Lee... hurry up it hurts." Gaara said squirming around as Lee entered Gaara. "It so warm." Lee said in rasp voice as he started jerking off Gaara over and over again.

"Ahhhhhhh... ahhhhh L-Lee... I-I'm... I'm g-g-going... t-to cum!" Gaara wail out as he hold Lee tightly as he move up and down quickly. White liquid gushed out and was on the sheets of Lee's bed. Lee smiled with excitement while Gaara collasped on the bed breathing hard. "Was it good?" Lee asked Gaara as he tooked off the sheet and threw in the washing machine.

"Of course it was," Gaara replied with excitement in his eyes as breath hard, "It was amazing. Did anyone ever told you that your great in the bed?" Lee laughed and said, "No."

**Change Scene**

**Inuzuka's Household**

"Kiba I feel so bad.." Neji said admitting that it wasn't really Lee's fault. "Don't be.. Neji.. just shhhh so I can kiss you." Kiba replied as he was making out with long brown haired Hyuga who took hold of Kiba's hands. "Wait.. Kiba.." Neji said as he grabbed his phone and began dialing a number. "Who are you calling this time?" Lee asked as groaned.

"I'm calling Lee." Neji answered. There wasn't no response from Lee at all only the lady that here if you want to record your message just press 2 and that was all. "Hang up the phone Neji... call him tommorrow." Kiba said as he took phone from the Hyuga and began kissing him.

~THE END~

* * *

><p>Me: Did ya like it?<p>

Chibi Chii: They probably did Neo since I the one who thought of it *glares at Neo*

Gaara: FINALLY I CAME!

Lee: Fuck I can't zip up my pants...

Gaara: Let me help you!

Me: No No No don't me doing this if you know what I mean in here boys!

Chibi Chii: YOU PERV! *smacks Neo*

Neo Rulez: Owwie.. and cya next time peeps!

**Special shouts out to these person right here!**

**Thank you Crescenteye **


	5. Chapter 5: Who The Fuck Is He?

**OO; Hello Ladies, Gentlmans, Aliens, and other kind of species or retiles! I've recieve 17 review only one person has reviewing and I'm very thankful to that. I've been getting alot of inspiration from Crescenteye, I thank you alot. ^^ AND REMENBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And here are warnings and stuff that you no it change scene**

**Lemon Scene =** _";"_

**_Change Scene = ",,"_**

**_Nightmare Scene with Lemon Scene = "";;'''_**

**_FlashBack Scene = ",,"_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Nightmare Scene = :":_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Lemon Scene = ";";"_**

**_P.S Just make sure you read these scenes and you wouldn't forget! Cuz they'll be up all chapters! And Lee has devil version of himself, it the evil side of him when he goes berserk or something like that. Like Shukaku, Nine Tails they're evil sides of Naruto and Gaara in their minds. iI wouldn't make since if I keep saying Dark Naruto so his name is Kyuubi._**

**Chibi Chii: I got nothing to say**

**Neo Rulez: Me either**

**Chibi Chii: OO: anyway I got horrible grades**

**Neo Rulez: YES they were terrible**

**Hidan: Now Neo dad is mii a ass Dx**

**Chibi Chii: You should kill him**

**Neo Rulez: Nah not right now it just doesn't seem right...**

**Chibi Chii: Anywhom disclaimer please**

**Hidan: Disclaimer: Neo rulez on nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>You Remenber Me Right? <strong>

**Chapter 5: Who The Fuck Is He? **

** Story By: Neo Rulez**

**Recap: **

**Ahhhhhhh... ahhhhh L-Lee... I-I'm... I'm g-g-going... t-to cum!" Gaara wail out as he hold Lee tightly as he move up and down quickly. White liquid gushed out and was on the sheets of Lee's bed. Lee smiled with excitement while Gaara collasped on the bed breathing hard. "Was it good?" Lee asked Gaara as he tooked off the sheet and threw in the washing machine.**

**"Of course it was," Gaara replied with excitement in his eyes as breath hard, "It was amazing. Did anyone ever told you that your great in the bed?" Lee laughed and said, "No."**

**Change Scene**

**Inuzuka's Household**

**"Kiba I feel so bad.." Neji said admitting that it wasn't really Lee's fault. "Don't be.. Neji.. just shhhh so I can kiss you." Kiba replied as he was making out with long brown haired Hyuga who took hold of Kiba's hands. "Wait.. Kiba.." Neji said as he grabbed his phone and began dialing a number. "Who are you calling this time?" Lee asked as groaned.**

**"I'm calling Lee." Neji answered. There wasn't no response from Lee at all only the lady that here if you want to record your message just press 2 and that was all. "Hang up the phone Neji... call him tommorrow." Kiba said as he took phone from the Hyuga and began kissing him.**

* * *

><p>Neji called Lee all night but he never reply back so, the Hyuga decided to go to Lee's house himself and find out what he was doing last night since he got really well it was not really, worried but extremely worried about his friend. "Neji!" Tenten called out as he catch up with Hyuga who was already knocking on the door. "Hello Tenten," Neji greeted. "So... why are you here?" Tenten asked uncertainly looking up at Neji. Neji shrugged his shoulders. "I should be asking you the same thing Tenten." He replied back.<p>

They just stop talking to one another since both of them were no longer friends to be precise. Neji was chewing on his lower lip hesitant to say to Lee once he opened the door. Tenten was tapping her foot fast as she put her hands on her hips. Lee finally opened the doorto find his "used to be best friends" looking up at him. "Lee why are you in your white and red polka dotted Mickey Mouse boxers?" Neji asked Lee.

"Well...Well...I...I was... well I'm... making some coffee!" Lee exclaimed nervously as he stumble on his words. "Mhmm." was all Tenten said, she knew it was a lie and now she was getting even more angier then she already was. "Anywhom can we come inside?" Neji inquired. "Sorry! Umm.. you can't." Lee replied closing door half way, that you could only see his face.

"Why can't we go inside?" Tenten asked pushing the door open getting suspicious. "Because well it reeks of my gym socks!" Lee jocked as Neji and Tenten gave him stern looks that meant they didn't believe word he was saying. "Just open the door Lee!" Tenten said growling at him while she tired to push the door open. "Stop Tenten," Neji cooed, "If he doesn't want to tell us them don't force him to."

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, I don't care! Lee open this damn door before I slammed it open! Open the damn door Lee! If you don't I swear to Bob that I'll kick your balls so hard that you might have to yelp out from your mother! Lee goddammit open this door now! LEE! I'm going to beat the shit out of you, here? Lee don't just stand there like your in space open the god-" Tenten shouted but got interrupted when someone open the door and started trailing off about something else that was completely off subject.

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting your conversation but please don't talk to Lee like that, whatever your name is. If I were you, it will be better if you apologized to Lee right now or someone might it hurt and we don't want that now do we?" Gaara said stern voice and having grinned on his face like nothing was wrong. Tenten shivered, she sense some evil aura around Gaara.

**Gaara! Let me get this dirty wretch! I want to kill them bitch! I want to see her blood on my claws! And her cried out for help when die a tragic death! **The Shukaku said growling at Tenten who started to twitch and shaking. "Tenten are you ok?" Neji asked putting his hand around her shoulder. "I-I-I'm... f-fine." She stammered as she moved away from the house.

"Why are you twitcing, shaking, sweating, and stuttering? Are you scared of something, Tenten that is your name right?" Gaara said in innocent voice as he walked up to her smiled. "G-Get a-a-away y-you m-m-monster!" Tenten said almost screeching as she ran away somewheere. "I'm so sorry about Tenten." Neji said apologizing to the redhead.

"Its ok. I think I'm going to take my leave. Goodbye Lee and ummm..." Gaara said looking at Neji. "I'm Neji Hyuga but you may just call me Neji." Neji said introducing himself. "I'm Gaara Sabuko." Gaara said also introducing himself. "Anyway toodles!" Gaara said goodbye as he disappeared. "So why did you came here Neji?" Lee asked. "I came here to say I forgive, I know how you get when you drink booze and its ok." Neji said to Lee.

"Thank you for forgiving me!" Lee yells embracing his friend. "It ok Lee but anyway you better watch your back." Neji said. Lee nodded his head in understandingly sort of way. "Oh yeah Lee. You've a good boyfriend also." Neji added before leaving.

_'Wait boyfriend. Who is he talking about wait GAARA!' Lee thought._

~THE END~

* * *

><p><strong>Special shouts out to these person right here!<strong>

**Thank you Crescenteye **


	6. Chapter 6: I Do love You

**OO; Hello Ladies, Gentlmans, Aliens, and other kind of species or retiles! I've recieve 18 review and 258 hits! I appreciate all of you reading and reviewing! It very nice to see someone who is intrigue my story! **

**And here are warnings and stuff that you no it change scene**

**Lemon Scene =** _";"_

**_Change Scene = ",,"_**

**_Nightmare Scene with Lemon Scene = "";;'''_**

**_FlashBack Scene = ",,"_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Nightmare Scene = :":_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Lemon Scene = ";";"_**

**_P.S Just make sure you read these scenes and you wouldn't forget! Cuz they'll be up all chapters! And Lee has devil version of himself, it the evil side of him when he goes berserk or something like that. Like Shukaku, Nine Tails they're evil sides of Naruto and Gaara in their minds. iI wouldn't make since if I keep saying Dark Naruto so his name is Kyuubi._**

**Chibi Chii: Hello! Guess what Monday is?**

**Neo Rulez: Oooh pick me!**

**Chibi Chii: Ummmm... ok Neo what is Monday?**

**Neo Rulez: It Lincoln's birthday!**

**Shikamaru: And Neo doesn't have to go to school! We're going to celebrate!**

**Chibi Chii: Yes! We're well techically we're just going to play video games :T**

**Neo Rulez: Better then nothing I suppose.**

**Chibi Chii: Please do the honors of the disclaimer Shika-chan!**

**Shikamaru: Never ever call me that ever again! Disclaimer: Neo rulez on nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>You Remenber Me Right? <strong>

**Chapter 6: I Do love You**

** Story By: Neo Rulez**

**Recap: **

**"Its ok. I think I'm going to take my leave. Goodbye Lee and ummm..." Gaara said looking at Neji. "I'm Neji Hyuga but you may just call me Neji." Neji said introducing himself. "I'm Gaara Sabuko." Gaara said also introducing himself. "Anyway toodles!" Gaara said goodbye as he disappeared. "So why did you came here Neji?" Lee asked. "I came here to say I forgive, I know how you get when you drink booze and its ok." Neji said to Lee.**

**"Thank you for forgiving me!" Lee yells embracing his friend. "It ok Lee but anyway you better watch your back." Neji said. Lee nodded his head in understandingly sort of way. "Oh yeah Lee. You've a good boyfriend also." Neji added before leaving.**

**_'Wait boyfriend. Who is he talking about wait GAARA!' Lee thought._**

* * *

><p>It was new day, Lee hasn't heard a word from Gaara ever since. He became very lonely and started thinking it was one and one chance only and now was very depress. "Why so blue, Lee-kun?" Gaara asked bending down near Lee. Lee looked up and embrace the redhead. "Where have you been... I... I missed you." Lee whispered into Gaara's ear.<p>

Gaara redden and slowly wrapped his arms around Lee's waist. "I'm sorry.. I haven't been answering none of your phone calls it just that..." Gaara said taking pause and then trying to figure out the right words to say. "You can tell me Gaara." Lee told the redhead who just nodded his head. "Well... I was out of town and kinda had to leave and..." Gaara trail off Lee interrupted him.

"Shhh... no more talking." Lee put his hands on Gaara's lips making him stop talking. Gaara tilted his head. "You're so cute." Lee said to Gaara as he embraced him. _'What should I do now?_' Lee asked. Gaara took hold of Lee's hands. "Well come on you don't want to be late now." Gaara said as Lee grabbed his bag and locked the door. "Shouldn't you suppose to be going to school as well?" Lee asked Gaara.

"I'm going to school Lee-kun! I'm a new student at your school. Now we can... well we spend more time together. I want to be near Lee-kun as much time as I can. So please let me... go to school with you Lee-kun! Please! I'll be good!" Gaara just sheepishly blushed and yank Lee towards him as they landed on each other's mouth. "Mmmm Gaara... I want you and nobody else." Lee said as he touch waist as Gaara moaned out.

"Oooh well, well, well, lookie here are you both having sex in broad daylight?" a silver haired teenage boy, peircing purple eyes, shark-like-teeth asked in a taunting voice, glancing accurately at Gaara who flushed and turned to hide his face. "Suigetsu leave them alone!" Sasuke demanded, looking up at Suigetsu. "Fine. I'll," He replied, "But first I've to see something first."

Suigetsu scanned around Gaara. Gaara glance at Suigetsu who just smirked. _'He's kinda cute... has the right ass to. I wonder if he still a virgin.' _Suigetsu said as he kept smirking at Gaara. Lee grabbed Gaara by his hand and walked away. "Aww no goodbye? Lee-san you're really cruel." Suigetsu said as he pretended to be sad. "Nice shoes Suigetsu." Sasuke commented as he left to go fine Lee and the redhead.

"Thanks." Suigetsu said to Sasuke. Sasuke already left, so he didn't hear anything that Suigetsu had said. "Lee where are we going?" Gaara asked Lee who just led him on top of the school building. "You're mine right, Gaara? You love me right?" Lee asked Gaara. "..." Gaara didn't know what to say so he stop talking. "Gaara tell me truthfully do you love me?" Lee asked Gaara.

"Of course I do Lee... but...I...I...I..." Gaara reluctantly stop talking and didn't know what to say next. "It ok you don't have to say anything...I understand if you want to leave me now." Lee said in sad voice. "I don't want to leave you... I love you... it just hard... I've never felt this way about someone before... I... I do love you!" Gaara exclaimed running to embrace Lee.

Lee looked up at him and next thing they knew, they were about to kiss but...

~THE END~

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I've alot of hits! But please review! Thats all I want only Crescenteye has been reviewing! So if you like the story please review and tell what I need to improve! I know it was short but I don't have many ideas so umm yeah... <strong>

**Special shouts out to these person right here!**

**Thank you Crescenteye **


	7. Chapter 7: What've I done?

**OO; Hello Ladies, Gentlmans, Aliens, and other kind of species or retiles! I've recieve 19 review and 258 hits! I appreciate all of you reading and reviewing! It very nice to see someone who is intrigue my story! **

**And here are warnings and stuff that you no it change scene**

**Lemon Scene =** _";"_

**_Change Scene = ",,"_**

**_Nightmare Scene with Lemon Scene = "";;'''_**

**_FlashBack Scene = ",,"_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Nightmare Scene = :":_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Lemon Scene = ";";"_**

**_P.S Just make sure you read these scenes and you wouldn't forget! Cuz they'll be up all chapters! And Lee has devil version of himself, it the evil side of him when he goes berserk or something like that. Like Shukaku, Nine Tails they're evil sides of Naruto and Gaara in their minds. iI wouldn't make since if I keep saying Dark Naruto so his name is Kyuubi._**

**Chibi Chii: **

**Neo Rulez: **

**Chibi Chii: **

**Neo Rulez: **

**Ino: **

**Chibi Chii:**

**Neo Rulez: **

**Chibi Chii: **

**Ino: Disclaimer: Neo rulez on nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>You Remenber Me Right? <strong>

**Chapter 6: What've I done?**

** Story By: Neo Rulez**

**Recap:**

**Suigetsu scanned around Gaara. Gaara glance at Suigetsu who just smirked. _'He's kinda cute... has the right ass to. I wonder if he still a virgin.' _Suigetsu said as he kept smirking at Gaara. Lee grabbed Gaara by his hand and walked away. "Aww no goodbye? Lee-san you're really cruel." Suigetsu said as he pretended to be sad. "Nice shoes Suigetsu." Sasuke commented as he left to go fine Lee and the redhead.**

**"Thanks." Suigetsu said to Sasuke. Sasuke already left, so he didn't hear anything that Suigetsu had said. "Lee where are we going?" Gaara asked Lee who just led him on top of the school building. "You're mine right, Gaara? You love me right?" Lee asked Gaara. "..." Gaara didn't know what to say so he stop talking. "Gaara tell me truthfully do you love me?" Lee asked Gaara.**

**"Of course I do Lee... but...I...I...I..." Gaara reluctantly stop talking and didn't know what to say next. "It ok you don't have to say anything...I understand if you want to leave me now." Lee said in sad voice. "I don't want to leave you... I love you... it just hard... I've never felt this way about someone before... I... I do love you!" Gaara exclaimed running to embrace Lee.**

**Lee looked up at him and next thing they knew, they were about to kiss but...**

* * *

><p>"Lee are you up here? Lee time to go to class you don't want to be late again now? Lee get your ass down hair before I stick something up there that will be unpleasant! Where are you? Come out, come out, where ever you are. Don't be scared Lee I want hurt you well not this time at least! Lee you jackass get your self down here right now before I chop you into million piece and sell your penis to the black market!" Tenten bellow out as she started screeching which interrupted their kissing time.<p>

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. This stupid whore she had to mess up the perfect time when I was going to make out with Gaara and possibly have sex with him on top of the roof." He cursed out loud not even knowing that he said it which Gaara could hear. "Wait a minute you were going to do something sexual with me on top of here?" Gaara asked Lee.

"No, no, no, no, not at all please don't think I'm just person who wants sex. I didn't know what I was saying. Please don't leave I might kill my self if I you were gone. So please... please don't leave.. I'll do absolutely anything and everything to me with you. Gaara I love you know that right... so..." Lee said as he talk and talk. Everything Lee was saying was gibberish to Gaara.

"Lee you'll do absolutely anything for me right?" Gaara asked. "Of course," Lee said, "I love you." "Well can you do me favor." Gaara said to Lee. "Yes anything, what is it?" Lee asked. "Well will you do the honors of shutting your trap." Gaara said letting out a chuckle. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't even know I was talking alot." Lee told Gaara. Gaara just laughed and Lee did also.

Tenten couldn't stand that red fucker who ever he is. First of all he slept with Lee, secound he scared the shit out of her, third he is own everyone good side even Neji who is always pissy in the moring but he wasn't. **Gaara you isolent fool! Hurry up I'm bored this kid is boring! Do something that will entertain me! **The shukaku screeched as he became impatient.

**Change Scene**

**Konoha High School Hallway **

Sasuke couldn't fine Gaara, Lee, Naruto, and Sakura anywhere. Sasuke was kinda pissy lately since Naruto hasn't even bothered telling him where has he been in two days. It was like Naruto was hiding something from him that unforgivable. "Otouto why are you doing down there pouting for?" Itachi asked as he poke his otouto's brother cheek.

Sasuke glanced up at his brother with tears in his eyes. Itachi's eyes glittered with concern. "Aniki.. have you heard from Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked as he wipe away his tears. "No I haven't." Itachi told Sasuke. The Uchiha only became even more sadder then he was already was. "If you need something, you may always tell me Sasuke you know that." The older Uchiha said as he comfort his brother who was sobbing.

Sasuke was always a crybaby since they was little so Itachi will always be there no matter what the circumstances was. Definitely if someone dare lay his hands on his brother. Every body in the whole entire school thought they had some kinda brotherly love complex; in fact that was true. Itachi did love Sasuke not like a normal brother but as a lover.

"Oniichan," Sasuke mumbled as he nervously while he chewed the bottom lower of his lip. "What is it Sasuke?" Itachi query catching a glimpse of Sasuke's face who turned to looked at him. "Well oniichan, oniichan... I wanted to say that I-" Itachi was all ears until a loudmouth blonde who was sprinting collide with Sasuke. "Ouch... damn that really hurted." Sasuke spoke in quiet voice pushing Naruto who was on top him.

"Man watch where you going Sasuke!" Naruto squawk out at Sasuke who went bananas. "You absurd dope! I was talking to my brother but no you're were so dazed up getting lost again like always bump into me! I think that I at least deserve a apology to you!" Sasuke screeched as his atramentous eyes pierce into anger. "How dare you talk to me like that! Don't you know who I am, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Kamikaze and Uzumaki Company! I don't care if you're my friend, brother, sex toy, or boyfriend! This is last time you talk shit to me you no for good dickweed! All you want it your papa to aprove of you and surpass Itachi, but you know bud I bet all Itachi want to do is woo inside you pants! I don't no who you're anymore Sasuke! I'm... I'm breaking up with you!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke as he stormed away.

Sasuke was hurt but not shock, he has always been dickweed, a cocky teme who thought he was all that but really a sorry bastard who wanted his father's affection. The onyx eyed boy didn't know what to do or say to his boyfriend who just dump him. He was devastated, his father and mother didn't care about, now Naruto who had hatred towards his pissy moods he has had.

Sasuke hands smelled like charcoal from burning himself from cooking breakfast for his father so that he will praise him for doing a good job. Even though there was nobody who will ever appreciate what he does. "Sasuke don't listen him." Itachi told him as he yank his brother into a hug. Sasuke eyes became watery. "Oniichan... is it wrong... if I lov-" Sasuke said as he got interrupted by footsteps coming closer.

Itachi glanced back where he saw Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Pain walking towards him.

"Watcha doing Itachi?" Kisame asked, in mocking vocie. "I...I...I have to go... bye oniichan!" Sasuke called out as started running away. _'Fuck! Wait! Sasuke..." _Itachi said to himself. The older Uchiha gave his four friends a dismay looked.

"I've to go..." Itachi told them as he ran after his brother.

~THE END~

* * *

><p><strong>Special shouts out to these person right here!<strong>

**Thank you Crescenteye **


	8. Chapter 8: Let Me Hold You

**OO; Hello Ladies, Gentlmans, Aliens, and other kind of species or retiles! I've recieve 20 review and 323 hits! Thank you for everything guys I really appreciate it! I've been going through hell this pass year with my father, I don't really get along with hin well I pretend to when people around so that there won't be any commotion :D There will be random change scene's when I do about different couple and stuff so yeah... like another in the last chappie it was kinda weird cuz I made Naruto broke up with Sasuke. But you'll see what I mean in this chappie if you have any more questions please tell me^^**

**And here are warnings and stuff that you no it change scene**

**Lemon Scene =** _";"_

**_Change Scene = ",,"_**

**_Nightmare Scene with Lemon Scene = "";;'''_**

**_FlashBack Scene = ",,"_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Nightmare Scene = :":_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Lemon Scene = ";";"_**

**_P.S Just make sure you read these scenes and you wouldn't forget! Cuz they'll be up all chapters! And Lee has devil version of himself, it the evil side of him when he goes berserk or something like that. Like Shukaku, Nine Tails they're evil sides of Naruto and Gaara in their minds. iI wouldn't make since if I keep saying Dark Naruto so his name is Kyuubi._**

**Chibi Chii: At the begining we're starting with Sasuke and Itachi they're only to have some... My bad can't tell you!**

**Neo Rulez: Yeah and you say I was making spoilers! Mhmm you liar! .**

**Chibi Chii: Neo just shut up! **

**Neo Rulez: You can't tell me to shut up I'm your boss! **

**Ino: *sighs* ENOUGH!**

**Chibi Chii: Yes Ino-chan**

**Neo Rulez: Gomenasai!**

**Chibi Chii: Ok please do the disclaimer Ino-san!**

**Ino: Disclaimer: Neo rulez on nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>You Remenber Me Right? <strong>

**Chapter 8: Let Me Hold You**

** Story By: Neo Rulez**

**Recap:**

**Sasuke was hurt but not shock, he has always been dickweed, a cocky teme who thought he was all that but really a sorry bastard who wanted his father's affection. The onyx eyed boy didn't know what to do or say to his boyfriend who just dump him. He was devastated, his father and mother didn't care about, now Naruto who had hatred towards his pissy moods he has had.**

**Sasuke hands smelled like charcoal from burning himself from cooking breakfast for his father so that he will praise him for doing a good job. Even though there was nobody who will ever appreciate what he does. "Sasuke don't listen him." Itachi told him as he yank his brother into a hug. Sasuke eyes became watery. "Oniichan... is it wrong... if I lov-" Sasuke said as he got interrupted by footsteps coming closer.**

**Itachi glanced back where he saw Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Pain walking towards him.**

**"Watcha doing Itachi?" Kisame asked, in mocking vocie. "I...I...I have to go... bye oniichan!" Sasuke called out as started running away. _'Fuck! Wait! Sasuke..." _Itachi said to himself. The older Uchiha gave his four friends a dismay looked.**

**"I've to go..." Itachi told them as he ran after his brother.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, Naruto, who he had love for almost since they were 12 years old have already dump him. He didn't know what to do, his eyes were wet and the only thing he could do was cry and cry. "Otouto-san." Itachi whispered pulling Sasuke towards him into a warm embrace. Sasuke redden and pushed his aniki away from him.<p>

"Tell me what happen between Naruto and you." Itachi said to Sasuke who avoid his eye contact. "Well... basically... I was being an ass so that why he dump me and before that we got into a fight... so I just outburst at him because he.. was being retard... I never knew it would've hurt him dearly.. aniki... I...I...I thought I.. love him but once we started kissing on person I've been picturing is... is...I...I.." Sasuke trail off but got interrupted by Itachi who rough, passionate, sweet kiss on the lips.

Sasuke moaned as he clutch his hands around Itachi. "I know what you mean Sasuke..." Itachi said to Sasuke who was lying there while his brother took advantage of his body. "A-Anik... this is wrong!" Sasuke blurted out as Itachi only smirk. Itachi got on top of Sasuke and pinned his arms down on the ground as he slowly took of his jacket. Sasuke blushed red seeing his older brother taking his jacket off then his shirt.

Itachi fingers started unbuttoning Sasuke's school shirt and as squeeze his penis. "St-St-Stop." Sasuke said in rasp voice. "Don't worry Sasuke.. just relax a little it won't hurt as much. Relax. Your oniichan will ease your pain away." Itachi whispered in boiling voice. Sasuke skin became sweltry red color as the heat was getting to him. Itachi kept squeezing it and squeezing it as Sasuke let out numerous of cries telling him to stop.

Itachi put Sasuke on his lap as he continued to squeeze his otouto's penis. Sasuke looked away from Itachi facing his head down as he breathing hard. "Sasuke did you like it?" Itachi asked while smirking. "W-What.. a-are y-y-you t-talking a-a-about... p-pl-please st-st-" Sasuke tired to say but got delayed my Itachi who peck at his lips and began kissing him, this time the kiss was creamy and warm.

Itachi kept kissing him while he looked up and realized how lonely Itachi was even though he had friends, fans, teachers, and other people. The only person attention he wanted was his Sasuke's and Sasuke only. Itachi pulled off Sasuke shirt and started kissing one of his nipples as he was pinching the other one. "Ahhhnn." Sasuke moaned out as he redden and redden each touch Itachi did.

Then Itachi went back to touching Sasuke's penis as he was rubbing aganist his brother's erection while both penis was touching together. Sasuke turn red and red by each second they were squash together. "Ahhhnnn Niisan more... more.." Sasuke moan out with pleasure. Itachi put his penis and Sasuke's butthole as he was thrusting in and out various of times.

Once they were finish after eventually each of them came, they went to the gym showers where nobody was in the school, since it was sunday nobody really went to school but it was acquirment but today was calm day so there wasn't many people around. "Otouto do you want to share my bento with me, I made plenty." Itachi said getting his box lunch out. Sasuke nodded his head as shove some pocky in his mouth.

**Change Scene**

**Outside of School Grounds**

"Are you sure we shouldn't be in class right now?" Gaara asked Lee. "Don't worry Gaara." Lee assured the redhead. "What should we do?" Gaara asked Lee. "Beats me." Lee shrugged his shoulders as he took Gaara to the gym room. "Wow so huge!" Gaara proclaim as his eyes filled with amazment. "I know right huge but the other ones are bigger." Lee told Gaara who only looked even more stunned.

"Can we go see them?" Gaara asked Lee. Lee nodded his head. Lee had shown Gaara four different gym which were bigger previous after previous one. "How do this school pay for all this equipment?" Gaara asked Lee. "Well it not very hard, the principle of this school's grandpapa was very rich so one day she read his diary and it said that he always wanted to have sports fair so she told the builders to make four gyms well it actually five over here since the big one is at the way back of the school." Lee explained as Gaara's mouth was wide open.

"Aw look its lil Lee and his eenie menie boyfriend, how cute." Suigetsu said taunting voice. "Leave us alone Suigetsu!" Lee shouted at Suigetsu as he grabbed Gaara's arm and begin leaving. "Lee.. wait.." Gaara told Lee who didn't listen to him. Suigetsu smirked and gave Gaara a dirty look. "Don't you guys wanna play, with me?" Suigetsu asked knowing that every time he talk Lee was getting angry.

~THE END~

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I kinda ran out of ideas so this is it GaaLee part^^<strong>

**Special shouts out to these person right here!**

**Thank you Crescenteye **


	9. Chapter 9: A Suggestion

**OO; Hello Ladies, Gentlmans, Aliens, and other kind of species or retiles! Sorry haven't been updating my internet been lagging :P but it is finally working so I'm happy!^^**

**And here are warnings and stuff that you no it change scene**

**Lemon Scene =** _";"_

**_Change Scene = ",,"_**

**_Nightmare Scene with Lemon Scene = "";;'''_**

**_FlashBack Scene = ",,"_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Nightmare Scene = :":_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Lemon Scene = ";";"_**

**_P.S Just make sure you read these scenes and you wouldn't forget! Cuz they'll be up all chapters! And Lee has devil version of himself, it the evil side of him when he goes berserk or something like that. Like Shukaku, Nine Tails they're evil sides of Naruto and Gaara in their minds. iI wouldn't make since if I keep saying Dark Naruto so his name is Kyuubi._**

**Chibi Chii: At the begining we're starting with Sasuke and Itachi they're only to have some... My bad can't tell you!**

**Neo Rulez: Yeah and you say I was making spoilers! Mhmm you liar! .**

**Chibi Chii: Neo just shut up! **

**Neo Rulez: You can't tell me to shut up I'm your boss! **

**Ino: *sighs* ENOUGH!**

**Chibi Chii: Yes Ino-chan**

**Neo Rulez: Gomenasai!**

**Chibi Chii: Ok please do the disclaimer Ino-san!**

**Ino: Disclaimer: Neo rulez on nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>You Remenber Me Right? <strong>

**Chapter 9: A Suggestion**

** Story By: Neo Rulez**

**Recap: **

**"Are you sure we shouldn't be in class right now?" Gaara asked Lee. "Don't worry Gaara." Lee assured the redhead. "What should we do?" Gaara asked Lee. "Beats me." Lee shrugged his shoulders as he took Gaara to the gym room. "Wow so huge!" Gaara proclaim as his eyes filled with amazment. "I know right huge but the other ones are bigger." Lee told Gaara who only looked even more stunned.**

**"Can we go see them?" Gaara asked Lee. Lee nodded his head. Lee had shown Gaara four different gym which were bigger previous after previous one. "How do this school pay for all this equipment?" Gaara asked Lee. "Well it not very hard, the principle of this school's grandpapa was very rich so one day she read his diary and it said that he always wanted to have sports fair so she told the builders to make four gyms well it actually five over here since the big one is at the way back of the school." Lee explained as Gaara's mouth was wide open.**

**"Aw look its lil Lee and his eenie menie boyfriend, how cute." Suigetsu said taunting voice. "Leave us alone Suigetsu!" Lee shouted at Suigetsu as he grabbed Gaara's arm and begin leaving. "Lee.. wait.." Gaara told Lee who didn't listen to him. Suigetsu smirked and gave Gaara a dirty look. "Don't you guys wanna play, with me?" Suigetsu asked knowing that every time he talk Lee was getting angry.**

* * *

><p>A new day, a great day for Lee and Gaara to get too know one another better. Gaara was speechless when Lee offered him to move in with him, it was shocking, nobody ever show Gaara any hospitality besides Lee, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto who were now his best friends forever. It been like two and three half months since they started dating. Tenten was still furious didn't want anything to do with Lee. Even though, he tried countless things to make her forgive him. It surprised everyone that Naruto had broken up with Sasuke, nobody never thought those two would break up.<p>

"Seriously Sasuke... since you broken up with Naruto you've been so," Sakura pause, as she dramatically said. "Sakura I don't get in why are you all up in my personal business?" Sasuke asked pinkette. "Because I'm your friend and sooooooooo I need to know!" She said singing voice. "Enough you two, I promise Lee there wouldn't be any fighting today." Gaara assured both the Uchiha and Haruno.

Both of them just nodded understandingly. "I'm still confused what do you see in you older brother, Sasuke?" Sakura questioned Sasuke. "I don't really no." Sasuke shrugged as he got up and went to the restroom. _Fuck he's leaving again to the bathroom! _Sakura scream in her mind as she was completely mad. "Don't worry Sakura. I think the choice that Sasuke mad two months ago was good one." Gaara said to Sakura.

"I just don't know anymore... Naruto doesn't even say "hi" to Sasuke anymore it just feels...so... yunno what I mean...its just..." Sakura said couldn't fine the right words to say without making the situation even worse then it already was. "Weird." Gaara said to Sakura. "Exactly." Sakura replied. Gaara always had the right words to say, he was like some angel from heaven who came down to spread his wisdom. (I think that was metaphor or simile I don't really know)

"I'm back!" Lee shouted out as he gave Gaara sloppy kiss on the lips. "Welcome back." Gaara said giving him a tight embrace. "If you guys going to be all lovely dovely get married already, will ya." Sasuke suggested as he came back in the room as he sat down. "Oh my fucking gosh! That a marvelous idea!" Sakura exclaimed. "We need to fine.. well everyone... for the marriage.." Sakura added.

"Pipe down Sakura." Gaara told Sakura. "Don't you want to get married to Lee?" Sasuke asked Gaara. "Thats not exactly what I was saying... it just complicated... and well I think its to early for a wedding if you know what I mean..." Gaara said quietly.

~THE END~

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I know it short... kinda running out of ideas... ;(<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Problems

**OO; Hello Ladies, Gentlmans, Aliens, and other kind of species or retiles! Thank you all for reading please review people! I only been getting one review if you like one of the chappies please review that will make my world all happy :DDD**

**And here are warnings and stuff that you no it change scene**

**Lemon Scene =** _";"_

**_Change Scene = ",,"_**

**_Nightmare Scene with Lemon Scene = "";;'''_**

**_FlashBack Scene = ",,"_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Nightmare Scene = :":_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Lemon Scene = ";";"_**

**_P.S Just make sure you read these scenes and you wouldn't forget! Cuz they'll be up all chapters! And Lee has devil version of himself, it the evil side of him when he goes berserk or something like that. Like Shukaku, Nine Tails they're evil sides of Naruto and Gaara in their minds. iI wouldn't make since if I keep saying Dark Naruto so his name is Kyuubi._**

**Chibi Chii: Ok lets make this so you guys will understand**

**Neo Rulez: Shukaku I made as female!^^**

**Chibi Chii: Cuz I thought it would've been more interesting that way**

**Neo Rulez: If you have any ideas, questions, or something that involves this story please tell me**

**Kankuro: Where am I?**

**Chibi Chii: You'll be there soon**

**Neo Rulez: Yeah don't worry kanky.**

**Chibi Chii: Please do the disclaimer Kankuro**

**Kankuro: Disclaimer: Neo Rulez doesn't own nada from Naruto only the plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>You Remenber Me Right? <strong>

**Chapter 10: Problems **

** Story By: Neo Rulez**

**Recap:**

**"I just don't know anymore... Naruto doesn't even say "hi" to Sasuke anymore it just feels...so... yunno what I mean...its just..." Sakura said couldn't fine the right words to say without making the situation even worse then it already was. "Weird." Gaara said to Sakura. "Exactly." Sakura replied. Gaara always had the right words to say, he was like some angel from heaven who came down to spread his wisdom. (I think that was metaphor or simile I don't really know)**

**"I'm back!" Lee shouted out as he gave Gaara sloppy kiss on the lips. "Welcome back." Gaara said giving him a tight embrace. "If you guys going to be all lovely dovely get married already, will ya." Sasuke suggested as he came back in the room as he sat down. "Oh my fucking gosh! That a marvelous idea!" Sakura exclaimed. "We need to fine.. well everyone... for the marriage.." Sakura added.**

**"Pipe down Sakura." Gaara told Sakura. "Don't you want to get married to Lee?" Sasuke asked Gaara. "Thats not exactly what I was saying... it just complicated... and well I think its to early for a wedding if you know what I mean..." Gaara said quietly.**

* * *

><p>Every since Sasuke suggested Gaara and Lee getting married, to Gaara that wasn't a very good idea. He didn't even plan something like this would've happen what is he suppose to do when the man he cherish to death wants more then just being a boyfriend? <strong>Gaara! I told you countless times before you shouldn't get yourself involve in pointless things! <strong>The shukaku snarled.

Gaara knew she was right, the question was why didn't he stop himself from letting the black haired teen seduce him. Was it because the orgasm in the room was so damn great. That night haunted Gaara back and forth. He was bare naked Lee was on his doing god knows what. As Gaara went into deeper detailed about last night he knew that he had to stop immediately before someone got hurt.

"Gaara breakfast is ready please come downstairs!" Lee called from downstairs as he was setting the food on the kitchen table. "Coming!" Gaara called back as he walked down from downstairs and sat down on his chair. "Did you sleep good last night?" Lee queried. "I slept good last night.." Gaara replied as he was playing with his pancakes and sasuages.

"Gaara are you feeling sick? Is something bothering you? Don't tell me its about yesterday what Sasuke suggested... now Gaara if you're not ready I understand fully we don't have to rush anything because I love you dearly no matter what.. and if you have something to discuss please tell me because marriage thing we can wait until you're ready I'm not rush to get married because-" Lee trailed off as Gaara interrupted him.

"Enough! Stop talking your getting me a headache!"

"I'm sorry, can I do anything to make it go away." Lee purr as he touch Gaara's face with his hands.

"Don't you touch me!" Gaara shouted as he smack Lee's hands away from his face. Lee was flabbergasted, he didn't knew, what was wrong with his boyfriend and why was he so bad for? "Gaara... baby we can discuss this.." Lee cooed as he hold his hand gently. "Get away from me!" Gaara hissed as smack Lee across his face and walked outside the house.

"Gaara wait! Come back please!" Lee pleaded as he was standing on his knees. "Fuck off Lee! I need time alone go away!" Gaara shouted as he left Lee who concern on the grass pleading him not to leave. **Ooooh someone just got R.E.J.E.C.T.E.D!** Inner devil version of Lee shouted out getting Lee even more sadder then he already was.

* * *

><p>~THE END~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chibi Chii: Someone is having issues!<strong>

**Neo Rulez: Don't worry guys Gaara is just on his period thats all :D**

**Gaara: I'm not! Stfu Neo before I kill you *****!**

**Lee: *gasps* Bad language no swearing!**

**Neo Rulez: My feelings are hurt now**

**Chibi Chii: You'll get over it**

**Lee: Goodbye for now**

_**Thank you for review and here is a**_

**_special shout to IControlAllYaoi!_**


	11. Chapter 11: I Want You

**OO; Hello Ladies, Gentlmans, Aliens, and other kind of species or retiles! I've been having such the greatest weekend^^ I'm sooooooooooo happy because I'm going to get new shoes on Monday btw there is no school because its president's day and also I think they also said it was George Washington birthday soooo yeah... I'm going to be chillin... and stuff usually I would play video games with mii sisters. **

**And here are warnings and stuff that you no it change scene**

**Lemon Scene =** _";"_

**_Change Scene = ",,"_**

**_Nightmare Scene with Lemon Scene = "";;'''_**

**_FlashBack Scene = ",,"_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Nightmare Scene = :":_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Lemon Scene = ";";"_**

**_P.S Just make sure you read these scenes and you wouldn't forget! Cuz they'll be up all chapters! And Lee has devil version of himself, it the evil side of him when he goes berserk or something like that. Like Shukaku, Nine Tails they're evil sides of Naruto and Gaara in their minds. iI wouldn't make since if I keep saying Dark Naruto so his name is Kyuubi._**

**Chibi Chii: Hello! This chappie is like my favorite so far**

**Neo Rulez: There is going to some interesting things in this chapter**

**Chibi Chii: We hope you like it**

**Neo Rulez: I know I like it**

**Hidan: *sighs* Who cares if you like it just get on with the dang introduction already!**

**Chibi Chii: Someone is grumpy today .**

**Neo Rulez: Very grumpy! **

**Chibi Chii: Please do the disclaimer Hidan**

**Hidan: Disclaimer: Neo Rulez doesn't own nada from Naruto only the plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>You Remenber Me Right? <strong>

**Chapter 12: I Want You**

** Story By: Neo Rulez**

**Recap:**

"**Enough! Stop talking your getting me a headache!"**

**"I'm sorry, can I do anything to make it go away." Lee purr as he touch Gaara's face with his hands.**

**"Don't you touch me!" Gaara shouted as he smack Lee's hands away from his face. Lee was flabbergasted, he didn't knew, what was wrong with his boyfriend and why was he so bad for? "Gaara... baby we can discuss this.." Lee cooed as he hold his hand gently. "Get away from me!" Gaara hissed as smack Lee across his face and walked outside the house.**

**"Gaara wait! Come back please!" Lee pleaded as he was standing on his knees. "Fuck off Lee! I need time alone go away!" Gaara shouted as he left Lee who concern on the grass pleading him not to leave. Ooooh someone just got R.E.J.E.C.T.E.D! Inner devil version of Lee shouted out getting Lee even more sadder then he already was.**

* * *

><p>The circumstances was that Gaara was being bitchy today, he was hurting all over, and some reason really furious. "Hey Gaara," Suigetsu greeted observing the redhead's buttocks. "Oh hi." Gaara replied back not looking up at silver haired boy's gaze. "Gaara, what are you doing here alone?" He asked looking at Gaara. "I'm just getting so fresh air." Gaara told Suigetsu.<p>

"Oh is that so, you seem really tense." Suigetsu said quietly as he put his arms on Gaara's shoulder's. "Seriously what do you want from me?" Gaara asked Suigetsu. "Well I guess everything." Suigetsu answered. "Uh huh really funny now take your hands off me!" Gaara demanded. "Whatever you want my dear." Suigetsu said taking his hands off his shoulders.

"Now will you please leave me alone your getting on my last nerve." Gaara says as he went into local coffee and donuts shop to sit down. "Ok, Ok, Ok, I'll leave you alone unless you let me pay for your order, deal?" Suigetsu says. "Fine but you don't really have to." Gaara said to Suigetsu. "No I insist on this besides you left your wallet." Suigetsu told Gaara.

"I... I didn't left my wallet.." Gaara said as he looked through his clothes pockets. "Did you fine it?" Suigetsu asked Gaara. "Does it look like I found it?" Gaara asked. "Not really its ok I'll pay for your order." Suigetsu said. "I'll pay you back." Gaara says as he sat down in the chair close by. "No need for that." Suigetsu tells Gaara as he winked at him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Gaara queried. "Well when I see something that I like. I'll do whatever I need to get it and you're the person I see. I will do anything and everything to get what you want." Suigetsu answered as he put an arm around Gaara's shoulder. "Wait.. a minute you like me?" Gaara asked as he shock when Suigetsu nodded his head.

"Its more then like.. I love you actually." Suigetsu confess as he saw Gaara's mouth form an O. "Y-You know.. I'm with.. L-Lee, right?" Gaara told Suigetsu. "Of course I knew that but I don't care sooner or later one of you'll mess up and I'll come in take you away from him." Suigetsu purr in Gaara's ear. Gaara eyes wince twice because he was shock and the intenseness in the room.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Suigetsu asked Gaara as he put his hand on top of his palm. "I don't care what people say or do. But I'll tell you one thing I'll wait for you. Gaara I love you." Suigetsu added in serious voice. "I...I...I..." was all Gaara could say he was flabbergasted. "Are you guys a couple?" a waiter with short black hair, with blue eyes asked.

"No we're just friends Mary." Gaara replied back looking ay the woman's name card on her maid outfit. "Oh I'm sorry you guys just look soooooooooo cute together!" She said in singing voice. "I know right we're cute together." Suigetsu said agreeing with Mary as he pulled Gaara into tight embrace._ 'What the fuck is he doing! I can't do this! I'm with Lee!' _Gaara tokd himself countless times.

"I'm so sorry, I was suppose to be like taking your order. Anyway how may I help you?" Mary asked in cute way as she bend down and put her arms on her hips. "Umm two chocolate donuts with two coffees please." Suigetsu said ordering for Gaara also. "Mary hurry up stop lollygagging we've alot of customers today!" screeched a old man who was bald which was her boss.

~THE END~

* * *

><p><strong>Chibi Chii: Sorry I kinda like left off a clifferhanger<strong>

**Neo Rulez: You'll see what happens in next chappie**

**Gaara: Yeah I can't wait *groans***

**Lee: I'm still sad n.n**

**Neo Rulez: Don't worry Lee**

**Chibi Chii: Yah you'll feel much better next chappie *snickers***

**Lee: Ok then. Goodbye**

_**Thank you for review and here is a**_

**_special shout to Crescenteye!_**


	12. Chapter 12: Invitations

**OO; Hello Ladies, Gentlmans, Aliens, and other kind of species or retiles! Guess what today is? Well it MONDAYYYY which is President's Day! Thats mean school!^^ I love holidays... no school it makes me want to smile every single day when its a holiday C)=**

**And here are warnings and stuff that you no it change scene**

**Lemon Scene =** _";"_

**_Change Scene = ",,"_**

**_Nightmare Scene with Lemon Scene = "";;'''_**

**_FlashBack Scene = ",,"_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Nightmare Scene = :":_**

**_FlashBack Scene with Lemon Scene = ";";"_**

**_P.S Just make sure you read these scenes and you wouldn't forget! Cuz they'll be up all chapters! And Lee has devil version of himself, it the evil side of him when he goes berserk or something like that. Like Shukaku, Nine Tails they're evil sides of Naruto and Gaara in their minds. iI wouldn't make since if I keep saying Dark Naruto so his name is Kyuubi._**

**Chibi Chii: **Hello all! Thank you for reviewing we really appreciate it**!**

**Neo Rulez: **So far we have 25 reviews if I'm correct

**Chibi Chii: **To tell you the turth we wouldn't be having any internet cuz are family is on budge on money

**Neo Rulez:** I'm not holding any promises and don't know or what day the internet is going off

**Itachi: **But they'll still be trying their very best to update as soon as possible

**Chibi Chii: **Ok lets wrap this up Neo

**Neo Rulez: **Okey dokey!

**Chibi Chii: **Please do the disclaimer Itachi

**Itachi: **Disclaimer: Neo Rulez doesn't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>You Remenber Me Right? <strong>

**Chapter 13: Invitations**

** Story By: Neo Rulez**

**Recap:**

**"Why aren't you saying anything?" Suigetsu asked Gaara as he put his hand on top of his palm. "I don't care what people say or do. But I'll tell you one thing I'll wait for you. Gaara I love you." Suigetsu added in serious voice. "I...I...I..." was all Gaara could say he was flabbergasted. "Are you guys a couple?" a waiter with short black hair, with blue eyes asked.**

**"No we're just friends Mary." Gaara replied back looking ay the woman's name card on her maid outfit. "Oh I'm sorry you guys just look soooooooooo cute together!" She said in singing voice. "I know right we're cute together." Suigetsu said agreeing with Mary as he pulled Gaara into tight embrace._ 'What the fuck is he doing! I can't do this! I'm with Lee!' _Gaara tokd himself countless times.**

**"I'm so sorry, I was suppose to be like taking your order. Anyway how may I help you?" Mary asked in cute way as she bend down and put her arms on her hips. "Umm two chocolate donuts with two coffees please." Suigetsu said ordering for Gaara also. "Mary hurry up stop lollygagging we've alot of customers today!" screeched a old man who was bald which was her boss.**

* * *

><p>"Finally I thought she would never leave." Suigetsu said as he let out a chuckle.<p>

"..." Gaara didn't say anything until Mary the waiter came back, he gave her tip and grinned brightly at her.

"Gaara sooooo what are you doing after this?" Suigetsu asked Gaara as he put his hand around his shoulder. "Get your hands off me!" Gaara demanded as he began growling at Suigetsu. "Ok, Ok, Ok, just take a chill pill no need for yelling." Suigetsu said in reassuringly voice. Gaara just drunk so water and breathe in and out couple of times while Suigetsu had a smirk on his face each time get gotten bigger and bigger.

"Just to let you know I'm very seduceable in bed." Suigetsu smirked as he kiss Gaara on his neck passionately. Gaara froze, goosebumps was all over his skin. "Do I make you nervous?" Suigetsu asked Gaara. "Get away from me!" Gaara shouted pushing Suigetsu away from him. "Here take this." Suigetu had gave Gaara party invitations. "Don't worry Lee can come to there is one for him and your little friends as well." He told Gaara as he pay for the donuts and coffee.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I barely know you, Suigetsu, why are you being so genuine to me? Answer my questions please! I'm so confuse I never thought that you would've like me out of everyone so please tell me! Suigetsu wait.." Gaara ranted on and on until someone's lips were ontop of his. Gaara's eyes widen and widen as Suigetsu gave him a creamy, rough, sweet kiss on the lips.

"Nnnnghh... no I can't do this!" Gaara gasp out for air as he stop kissing Suigetsu. Gaara felt so confused. "How was it?" Suigetsu asked Gaara with a smirk on his face. "Gaara! Gaara where are you!" a familiar voice called out from outside. "Your boyfriend is waiting for you..." Suigetsu told Gaara. "I must be going." Gaara said to Suigetsu as he had flushed,

"By the way Gaara. I wasn't lying about being good in bed." Suigetsu said to Gaara as he just smiled at him. "Oh shut up!" Gaara shouted as he sneer at Suigetsu. Once Gaara finally got out of the coffee and donut shop his heart was racing faster and faster._ 'Fuck why do I always get so tense when Suigetsu is near me?' _Gaara asked himself as some random arms wrapped around his waist.

"Lee. I'm so sorry I was being an ass." Gaara said as he apologize to his boyfriend. "Sooooo what was you doing in there with Suigetsu?" Lee asked angerily as his eyes filled with jealousy. "Oh I we were just hanging out thats all." Gaara explain as Lee just glared at him. "Mhmm." Lee said Gaara as he didn't believe word that he was saying. "Fiiiiiine don't believe me!" Gaara shouted as he walked away from Lee.

"Wait Gaara... I'm sorry will you forgive me please!" Lee pleaded as he yank Gaara towards and kiss him. "Fine I forgive you." Gaara said to Lee who was jumping up and down for joy. "I'd got some invitations for a party do you want to go with me?" Gaara asked Lee. "Of course but I still have to see my schedule." Lee informed him as Gaara just muttered something.

~THE END~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for review and here is a<strong>_

**_special shout to Crescenteye!_**


End file.
